


I know its wrong

by Balicard



Series: Why the hell not [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Neville Longbottom, Dark Harry, Everybody Lives, Good Slytherins, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Pedophilia, Powerful Harry, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Neville Longbottom, Smart Harry, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balicard/pseuds/Balicard
Summary: Harry was always the unwanted twin from the day he was born it was all about Charlus Potter the boy who lived he was called an attention seeker and told he would never amount to anything but he will prove them wrongAbandoned but can be read as one shot





	I know its wrong

When Harry was born the Potter's didn't want twins they just wanted Charlus and Harry was left to the house elves and when Voldemort came to kill Charlie Potter he was surprised to find twins almost identical with their messy black hair and Avada Kedavra green eyes Charlie Potter looked healthy and well cared for but Harry was tiny and malnourished and lying in a second-hand crib and wearing second-hand clothes but he could feel the power coming from the young boy so much more than his brother and knew this is the boy who is destined to defeat him so he tried to kill him but his spell backfired destroying is body and causing an explosion to boys were marked that night one by Voldemort the other by rubble but no one saw the lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry Potter's forehead but the did see the small V-shaped cut on Charlie's cheek and Charlie Potter was declared the boy who lived and Harry was ignored by all but the house elves and Sirius black

 

\---------------

 

Harry Potter had a photographic memory and he remembers the night you know who was defeated and he knew he was the true boy who lived but he didn't care he had Gippy, Sirius Black, and the Potter library but that was all he needed

 

Harry was always really close to his godfather but they became even closer on harry's fourth birthday

 

Harry was watching the party from his window, he wasn't allowed to attend but then Sirius snuck in

 

“Harry, why aren't you at the party”

 

“Father said I was a bad boy and an attention seeker and I don't deserve a party, but I don't mean to do things better than Charlie”

 

“You are a very good boy and if James doesn't see that then that's his problem,” Sirius says as he locks the door and puts up a silencing spell “come here let's play a new game”

 

“What kind of game”

 

“A special game that good little boys get to play with their daddies” he explains “but James only wants to play with Charlie so I'll play with you”

 

“How do we play”

 

“Well you got to take your clothes off first”

 

“Why”

 

“So we can play the game of course”

 

“OK,” Harry says as he strips to his boxers “now what”

 

“Now close your eyes” Harry closed his eyes and then he felt Siri touch his penis and it feels really good but he remembers mother telling Charlie about good touch and bad touch and how he should never let anyone touch him there but Harry thinks maybe she's wrong or maybe she just meant Charlie because he's supposed to be the boy who lived but Harry didn't care he wanted more

 

“More Siri”

 

“When we play this game you need to call me daddy” Siri explained Harry thought that was weird but he didn't care he felt good and he wanted more

 

“More daddy” and then Siri pulled down his boxers and sucked his tiny penis into his mouth and it felt good but soon he felt like he needed to pee

 

“I need to pee, daddy”

 

“I know its called ejaculation, its what happens when you feel really good,” Siri said taking his penis back in his hands and rubbed it till he came

 

\---------------

 

Siri came and played the new game with him whenever he could, adding more and more things until his tenth birthday and Siri said he was big enough to fit Siri member in his anus and that was exactly what happened but in his excitement Siri forgot to lock the door and put up the wards and Remus heard them and went to investigate and when he saw what they were doing he stunned both and flooed for the Aurors

 

Harry knew what Sirius was doing was wrong and that he should tell he had read about rape in a muggle law book when he was seven but he knew his parents would call him a liar and attention seeking and besides he liked the attention Sirius gave him and that's exactly what he told the Aurors and when they asked about his parents he told them that they didn't pay him Any attention and that he would have been dead if it weren't for Sirius and the house elves so they sent him to live with the Longbottom's because Alice Longbottom was his godmother

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to make this a series of one-shots but should I write the first train ride and sorting or should I skip straight to the third year when Sirius breaks out


End file.
